Ne pas pouvoir
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot] Kakashi l'aime, mais il ne peux pas. Sasuke aussi l'aime, mais si Kakashi ne peut pas l'aimer, alors lui non plus.


Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, angst

Couple : Kakashi/Sasuke ! ( ça faisait longtemps tiens ! )

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Ne pas pouvoir.

* * *

Kakashi soupira et se laissa tomber sur le banc.

Ce poison le rongeait de l'intérieur…oui…son amour pour lui était un poison. Et le plus dangereux qu'il avait jusqu'alors connus.

Les passants qui se pressaient pour rentré chez eux à cause de la pluie, abrités par des parapluies multicolores, devenaient des silhouettes floues au fur et à mesure que Kakashi se sentait somnoler.

La journée avait été épuisante. Entre Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler et de sautiller un peu partout, Sakura qui l'engueulait tout le temps en le frappant, et Sasuke. Sasuke qui…qui rien. A part être un homme, trop jeune, et un Uchiha, rien ne le fatiguait chez Sasuke.

Oui. Peut être que s'il avait put être une femme, plus âgée, et d'un autre clan que les Uchiha, Kakashi aurait put montrer à tout le monde qu'il l'aimait.

Mais voilà, Sasuke était tout le contraire. Et il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, montrer à tous qu'il l'aimait, vivre avec lui pendant toute sa vie.

Parce que Sasuke devait reconstruire son clan avec une femme.

Parce que Sasuke était encore un adolescent.

Parce que Sasuke avait besoin de quelqu'un de puissant.

Et Kakashi était tout sauf puissant.

Oh bien sûr, il savait bien ce défendre et terrassait beaucoup d'ennemi. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de puissance que Sasuke avait besoin.

Lui, il devait avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour le réconforter, quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de devenir maléfique en lui criant qu'il l'aimait de toutes ses forces, quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui.

Et Kakashi avait des devoirs, en temps que jounnin. Il ne pouvait pas être là tout le temps, il ne pouvait pas lui crier qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui convenablement.

Kakashi se laissa glisser sur le banc pour offrir son visage à la pluie, essayant vainement d'effacer les sentiments qu'il avait pour Sasuke…son élève. Le dernier des Uchiha…celui qu'on pouvait considérer comme son fils. Ou son frère…

Il fallait qu'il oublie. Qu'il l'oublie. Parce que Sasuke avait beaucoup de personne vers qui se tourner, beaucoup de personne qu'il pouvait aimer. Et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un ninja comme Kakashi, peut être beau…peut être…mais qui approchait déjà la trentaine, alors que Sasuke avait 15 ans.

Le ciel noir que Kakashi observait devint soudain saphir, et aucune gouttes ne tombaient maintenant sur son visage.

Kakashi se redressa et tourna sa tête vers la personne qui l'avait abrité sous son parapluie, pour croiser des yeux de glace.

_-_Vous allez être malade.

_-_Tu t'inquiètes parce que si je le suis, je ne vous entraînerais pas , demanda Kakashi, amusé.

Le garçon haussa ses épaules et regarda le sol.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?

_-_Rien.

_-_Oh, intéressant…

_-_Je vous ai pas sonné.

_-_Tu es de bonne humeur à ce que je vois.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir et prit une moue butée.

Le jounnin sourit.

_-_Kakashi-sensei… ?

_-_Yep.

_-_Jepensais à vous. Est-ce que je vous aime ? Ou pas…

Kakashi passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux.

_-_Tu sais Sasuke…ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de moi. Je ne t'aime pas.

Le brun esquissa un sourire moqueur mais ne regarda toujours pas son professeur.

_-_C'est faux.

_-_….

_-_Vous m'aimez bien, vous aussi. Seulement, vous ne pouvez pas. N'est ce pas , finit Sasuke en tournant enfin son visage amusé vers Kakashi qui haussa ses épaules.

_-_Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ?

_-_Je le sais, c'est tout. Et puis…

_-_Et puis ?

Sasuke retourna à la contemplation du sol, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, mais ne lâcha pas son sourire.

_-_Et puis ça se voit un peu. Surtout ses derniers temps.

_-_…….

_-_Un ninja est censé ne pas montrer ses sentiments n'est ce pas ?

_-_Pour ceux qui appliquent la règle mots pour mots, oui.

_-_Seulement, nous sommes des êtres humains. C'est impossible de ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Etre impassible en toute circonstance.

_-_Chacun à le droit de pratiquer son propre nindô. C'est ça qui rend forts. Les règles ne sont là que pour les faibles.

_-_Alors, ce n'est pas pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer.

_-_Non. Ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est parce que…Tu es encore un enfant, et que moi je commence à devenir un vieillard…

Sasuke lâcha un rire ironique.

_-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça dérangerait. Neji et Hinata sont cousin, et pourtant, eux, ils s'aiment.

_-_Et ton clan…tu y as pensé à ton clan ?

_-_…Mon…clan…Itachi a bien dû se trouver une femme à l'Akatsuki.

Le brun se leva, puis s'étira et jeta un dernier regard à Kakashi.

_-_De toute façon, je suppose que c'est comme ça. Et pas autrement. Vous m'aimez, et vous ne pouvez pas. Et rien ne pourra changer quelque chose à ça. J'ai raison ?

_-_Tu n'es pas perspicace pour rien.

_-_Hm.

Sasuke se retourna, puis s'éloigna de Kakashi, une main dans sa poche, laissant le jounnin avec une sensation d'être plongé dans un bain glacé.

Ca faisait quand même mal…de ne pas pouvoir aimer.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? n.n Ca finit pas trop mal quand même….Si ? 


End file.
